To continue work in progress, we will analyze data and prepare a manuscript describing a study of developmental changes in causal attributions regarding help-giving when the helper has received either no reward, praise, material reward, or both praise and material reward. Subjects ranged in age from 6 years to college adults. We will also continue the data coding and analysis of our replication and extension of Hartschorne, May and Moller's classic study of children's generosity, which was conducted 50 years ago. Work will begin on three additional studies: (1) the relationship between causal attribution preferences and children's actual behavior in help-giving situations; (2) the relative power of various appeals, such as to the feelings of the recipient, the help-giver, and the experimenter on children's generosity; and how type of appeal interacts with the helper's mood state (either neutral or happy); and (3) a semi-naturalistic, observational study of the methods used by siblings and parents of nursery school to increase the children's sharing of play materials.